onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magellan
Magellan a Nazi? Okay, isn't the remark about Magellanš uniform looking like that of an SS officer a litle too far fetched? --New Babylon 18:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree. Having a winter-type military uniform doesn't make you a Nazi officer... --Xinyingho 11:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::No, Nazi styled uniforms are becoming quite common in anime these last few years. Its because Japan is starting to relook at its previous denial of WW2. The existance of Nazism isn't the same in Japan as the rest of the world, which is why Whitebeard bore a symbol people would react to outside of Japan, but was fine inside of Japan. One-Winged Hawk 11:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::A little something I will point out why its on my mind, the Nazi party wasn't the only one to adopt this style, the style itself is very much linked to "facist" milatary style workings. One-Winged Hawk 12:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::: The problem is, the resemblance is not realy based on anything but a "feel" of similarity. It's very debatable, plus, it would more look like a corss of the black suit worn by Herr Flick in 'Allo 'Allo and, well, something else, but like I said, it's very subjective, so can we just change ti to "black uniform" . Even that is debatable, given a uniform should be similar to other lower of higher ranks uniforms but Hannyabal, the person directly bellow him, is completely naked, except for a loincloth, and the common guards have a white based uniform that is rather diferent in design, so we can't be sure it aren't just his own personal clothes. Uniform is a compromise, I say, but before we label anyone an SS of fascist look alike, we should wait for a confirmation by Oda, though I can't realy see such a question selected for a children's manga question corner, especialy given the mind numbing stupidity of the last three or so volumes of SBS. Anyway, this is stil prety subjective. --New Babylon 18:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) We can wait a long time before Oda would answer this type of questions... "Nazi styled uniforms are becoming quite common in anime" > Can you give some examples ? Cause I really don't see where we can find those... And about Whitebeard old symbol, the swastika's actually an Indian and a Buddhist symbol and it should be interpreted as the later in all of Asia. While the right-facing swastika would still be associated to Nazi symbolism outside of India and Japan, the left-facing version should rather be associated to its classic meaning in Buddhism: Eternity. --Xinyingho 20:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Now theres a question I simply cannot answer in a hurry... Because its mostly Mecha animes you'll likely to see them in. And quite franky, the kind of Animes you're likely to see them in, aren't the kind I like. I see them a lot being watched by others at my local anime club like randomly in the background, but as I said, I simply don't watch these shows myself. Steam-punk, early 90 set historic and mecha... Those kind of animes have them in quite a lot. One-Winged Hawk 20:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh! And some games too! I have two with them in... Though their more for the era their set in then anything. One-Winged Hawk 20:37, 24 February 2009 (UTC) The Nazi thing seems to be also be derived from the fact that Magellan and many of the regular ID staff have those arm bands. The type of uniform combined with the arm bands resembles the generic image of a Nazi. Mugiwara Franky 14:32, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : I just wouldnt state it as a Nazi uniform outright. That seems premature. The discusion seems a litle strange , considering Minokoala has the Japaneese Imperial Navy flag (used up till 1947 and nowadays asociated with the fascist era of Japaneese history,I think) as his pants , and no one seemed to notice. --New Babylon 23:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ad reverting Don't . It is a full body picture in the "apearance" section . That alone should make this topic closed . And , it also serves to demonstrate his true size, in comparison to common humans . So please don't simply revert it for no reason at all again . --New Babylon 09:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) It's got edged into the personality section!! Look at the page in full, and you can see that! Anyways, the picture is too big for the Appearance section. Could you find a smaller version or something? Yatanogarasu 02:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Not on my computer . And no, if I made a smaller it wouldn't be a "full body picture" . --New Babylon 09:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) That full size pictures problems Long story sort, the pixelation (there was dithering too) was a simple case of "large image of poor quality being shrunk leading to more poor quality". Is that the only version of it around? If it was resized and then saved is a higher quality (PNG format?) it might fix the problem. Leave the current version though, as I said on the image discussion, I've used it for Image Guidelines since that shows the problems of quality the best I've seen so far of all uploads. :-3 One-Winged Hawk 14:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :The full size anime image of Magellan is so far only available in the preview of the next episode. In other words, Magellan hasn't even appeared in the anime properly. Best wait for next week at most for a better image.Mugiwara Franky 14:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I believe we've had this particular problem before when a preview image was used. Can't remember. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 14:25, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Doru Doru no Mi - Doku Doku no Mi Matchup Hello. I just had a question -- Should it really be said that the Doru Doru no Mi's effects negate the poison? I personally would describe it more along the lines of: The Doru Doru no Mi's wax is largely immune to the Doku Doku no Mi's poison, making an effective defense. I'm probably wrong, though...Can somebody give me an answer on this? I mean, the way it's worded, it would seem to say that the wax gets rid of the poison -- It looks more like it works on the simple, surprisingly obvious principle that there are some things you just can't 'poison', and wax is one of them. Am I right on this...? - --Praetorum 21:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :It held them back. Its like a jar will contain water really. One-Winged Hawk 22:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Twenty Years ago Didn't Oda write the stuff about Kinjishi into the canon? The Pope 18:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but we're still debating on the "20 years ago" storyline and how to handle it. I myself would like to see chapter 0 first before I even side on the matter. One-Winged Hawk 18:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Chapter 0 as far as current info so far, is about the fight between Roger vs. Shiki. Considering that Roger died two years earlier before Shiki escaped Impel Down, Chapter 0 is probably about events before Shiki was imprisoned in Impel Down. :For the movie and anime specials, we may have to consider the material as canon to a point as Oda was even confirmed that the first prisoner to escape Impel Down and the most major character in the movie and specials, are one and the same. This may seem like a weird decision, but it isn't the first time an author has chosen various different forms of medium to tell their story. It just happens in this case, Oda apparently wants this part of his story animated.Mugiwara Franky 23:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Magellan a Blugori Is it possible that Magellan is a Blue Gorilla? I mean, look at him! He has the face of a Mandrill and hands like the Blugori and he is HUUUGE!!! That could very well be the case but we can't add the info untill it's officially revealed in the manga itself, and please sign your posts with 4 tildes(~~ these things) since it's considered a politeness 16:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) A question about the last fight I've been reading Chapter 581 over and over again, and I can't see where it says Magellan fought the prisoners of Level Six, as I think the confusion starts when they killed eachother in their cells. Even thought it's as much as a assumption as them, would it be more safer to say Blackbeard and co. got him? I think it'd be safe to say so coz Sengoku asks Shiryuu what happened to Magellan to which Shiryuu replys "Why go check that out for yourselves later?" which implies that he maybe dead Wasn't it confirmed that some of bodies weren't there and that some of the L6 people escaped. BB may have beat him or the survivors/escapees of L6 may have... --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 23:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :From what is known, Blackbeard and his crew made the Level 6 Prisoners fight each other. At most 4 of them survived and joined up with Blackbeard. Whoever else survived went their separate ways. From there on, it's all currently blank. So it's either that Blackbeard and crew got Magellan or whoever else survived. In any case, the breakout took it's toll on Magellan.Mugiwara Franky 23:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I would say his defeat via Blackbeard and Co is likely. Only he and his group and Mr. 2 (Who probably wasn't the guy) were still there. It's silly to think he unleashed the Sixers on Magellan, then somehow cowed them back in the cells, then recruited the cream of the crop. The most likely course of action is Blackbeard and Co got to Level Six, recruited Wolf, Shot, Devon & Pizarro then met Magellan somehwere between Levels 1 and 6, then beat him up. S.C. Amigo 05:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Something that might be worth mentioning? Shouldn't It be mentioned under his trivia, that when Magellan fought Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma in the anime, the fight was extended?A Wikia Helper 02:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) No, because the extended part of the fight would be non-canon. Also, fights are often extended in the anime. Magellan vs Ivankov and Inazuma isn't the first nor is it the only fight to be extended. Maybe mention it on anime and manga differences of the impel down arc, if you feel you must.DancePowderer 02:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC)